Pony's book
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally accidentally ruins one of Pony's books


There were not many things in this world that Dallas Winston was afraid of, in fact there was next to nothing. Sure Darry was a bit scary when he was mad but that just made Dally uneasy at best. Soc's didn't get to him, other gangs didn't either. Johnny getting hurt at any point did scare him a bit, but that wasn't really true fear. What scared him now, should be about the least scary thing you could imagine.

Ponyboy Curtis.

Now Pony wasn't scary by nature and someone like Dally shouldn't be afraid of Pony, even if they were dating. It normally was his sunset loving, sweet talking, innocent for the most, book loving boyfriend. The last of that list was the very reason that Dally was so afraid of him.

It wasn't really his fault, in a way it kinda was, but at the same time it wasn't.

He had come back to the Curtis house just after taking Pony to school. They didn't hold hands or any of that to keep Pony safe, but Dally walked him there everyday. So when he got back to the house Soda and Steve were still there, the middle Curtis doing the dishes. Well that was when Dally and Steve started messing around and Dally wasn't sure how it happened after that. All he knew is they started a half throwing war and one of the things Dally picked up was a book. When he threw the book, it went right past Steve's head and into the soapy water that Soda had left to take his shower. He didn't even notice at the time since at that moment Steve had thrown another thing at him, so it was almost forgotten.

It wasn't until Soda went to pull the plug that he found the book that was near almost falling apart. Soda just kind of handed it to him, telling him that it was one of Pony's and the two younger males left. He had just sat there for a while trying to figure out what he was going to do at the moment he didn't' have any money to replace it.

When it was time to pick Pony up from school he was nervous as all get out and almost wished he didn't have to see him.

"Hey Dal," Pony said, when he came up to the blond male.

"Hey babe," Dally said softly.

"What did you do?" Pony asked, slightly accusing eyes looking up at him.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You never call me things like that outside of a house," He said, heading towards the Curtis house.

Dally couldn't come up with a valid response so he just settled for bumping Pony lightly with his shoulder.

"Dally are you sure you're ok?" Pony asked when they got into the house.

"Fine," Dally says, grabbing him the second their in the house and pulling the younger male to him.

Slipping Pony's back pack off his shoulder, he leans in and kissing Pony's lips lightly a few times, before delving in more. Their tongues brushing and twirling around the others as Dally pulled him closer.

"Sweet lips," Dally mumbled as he kissed all around the other male's lips and back to the middle of them.

Pony made a small noise in the back of his throat as Dally palmed his hips and pulled them together.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what is going on?" Pony asked, pulling back from Dally, but wrapping his hand in the blonds hair.

"It's no..,"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, even though the gang knows about us, you never kiss me in the living room,"

"Yes I do,"

"No you don't, Dally what is going on?"

"I'll show you," Dally sighed and grabbed Pony's hand, leading him into the kitchen.

On the table was the book that was more or less laid out, with it's pages everywhere.

"Dally, what," He half asked as he sat heavily in a chair, pushing the pages with the tip of his fingers.

"Me and Steve were having a bit of a war and I guess I picked that up and when it missed Steve's head, it landed in the sink," Dally said in a quiet voice.

"Why would you do something like that?" Pony asked, his eyes not going over to Dally at all.

"What?"

"Just throw one of my books, they are just about all I have, what if it would have been one of my mom's? Huh?" Pony asked, his eyes a little wet.

"Pony, I'm sorry, I'll replace it I swear,"

"Don't bother, it doesn't really matter," Pony said, standing and gathering up the now dry book remains and throwing them away.

"Pony,"

"Don't just, don't ok?" Pony said, heading to the living room, only getting a few steps before Dally stopped him.

"Babe please, I'm sorry," Dally said, tugging Pony to him.

"Dally,"

"I don't say those words often, just I truly am sorry Ponyboy I didn't even think,"

"That's what is the most troubling Dally, it was just a old book that I got for five cents at some garage sale, but I accidentally leave the books my mom used to have out a lot,"

Dally's heart gave a small clench at how broken Pony looked at the thought and he really couldn't blame him.

"I promise, from now on no matter who I'm fighting with, it will never be with one of your books,"

"You swear?" Pony asked, his eyebrow quirking lightly.

"On my life,"

Pony nodded slightly and leaned up, letting Dally's lips capture him in a kiss. Pulling him close again, Dally mapped out the cave that was Pony, holding him tight. Swearing on his life that he will never do something that puts hurt into Pony's eyes.

He doesn't think he could take it.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Yet another AT with my awesomeness friend on DA

She wanted Dally accidentally destroying one of Pony's book


End file.
